Beginning
by StitchWitch
Summary: Sheeta and Patzu have only spoken by letters for a long while. What happens when Sheeta tells Patzu she loves him?PXS obviously.


Everyone, this is a castle fic that has been brewing for about two months. I finally finished it a week ago- and got some fishy friends to read and double check. I apoplogize if the spelling of Patzu is incorrect, but I couldent' figure out which one it was.

I don't own Castle in the sky, but I wish I did.

Dedicated to the Fishman class of 2011 I am one of you, whole heartedly.

* * *

Rain poured down on the ground as Sheeta worked inside the barn. It had been three years since she lost Patzu, lost him to his hometown. Lost him to the profession he loved. She sighed slightly, remembering the last letter she sent him. Standing and going to the barn door she stared out through the rain, as memories of the letter flooded through her mind.

_The letter:_

_Dear Patzu,_

_I'm so excited! I finally managed to finish breeding the cattle. The bull is impotent now- he is going to be sent to the butcher tomorrow. I was reading your last letter the other night and noticed you said something about finally striking silver. I'm so happy for you! Boss must be so happy with you. Maybe he'll give you a day off or something. I know how much you love those! Here everything is going well. I've been working on establishing a reputation for our meats. So far, it's working- this year we've had double the orders! I've been so busy, I keep forgetting things. I'm so glad that the orders have cooled down, it's kind of funny. Yeah.. I've been getting kind of lonely up here. The farmhands are all very strange- They don't seem to be very efficient. They spend most of their free time following me. I wish you were here, so we could laugh about it together… But I know you love the mines…_

_I guess I may as well spit out what I'm trying to say. I- I love you Patzu. I understand if you don't love me back, but I wanted to say it. I've always loved you, ever since you saved me from the army. You probably hate me now, and I understand if you don't write back. I just miss you so much. I can't leave the farm- you know that. It's the only reminder I have of family. Patzu, I love you. Even if you hate me._

_Sheeta_

"Well, he isn't going to reply. That's that. I have to get used to it." Sheeta said out loud to herself and the cattle. She sighed, leaving the huge, clean, hay smelling space for the wet outdoors. She trudged through the rain, letting it wash away the dirt, dust, and stray bits of hay that had gotten on her face and hands. It couldn't wash away the loneliness, or the pain she felt at not having Patzu around to talk to. To laugh with. To live with. To love with. The rain drenched her as she walked. Her brown hair had grown out since it was shot off, and she kept it in a long braid that was sticking to her back like glue, ending just at her lower back. She still had truthful, loving brown eyes, and over the three years had managed to develop an actual bust. She no longer wore the clothes Dola gave her, or her purple dress- now she wore a pair of cut down men's overalls, a worn shirt beneath. Her bare feet squelched as she clambered up the hill to her home. She tripped a couple of times, landing hard. She made it to the house, and went to the rinse room. She let the water soak her, then went to her room to change by the back stairs. She was very cautious about changing outside of there- the farm hands tended to wander in on her. She pulled on a simple dress- a purple one that fit her perfectly. She headed downstairs, humming, to make herself a cup of tea.

So Far Away…

"Patzu! Mail!" Came the voice of the mailman. Patzu finished letting the lift up then ran up the bowl where the mine was situated. In the past few years he had grown prodigiously- he now towered the same height as Boss.

"Thanks Mem, anything for me?" he asked, taking the various packages that belonged to the miners, as well as the normal paper letters for them.

"As a matter of fact.." The mailman pulled out a letter from Sheeta. Patzu grinned and snagged it.

"Mem, you are the best! I'll see you tomorrow!" He yelled, heading down the slope. He sorted out the packages, then made sure he would have time. He opened the letter, starting to read. He was a painfully slow reader- Boss had taught him some but he wasn't the best. When he finished the letter, his mouth was hanging open.

"Patzu! Huh? Patzu?" Boss blinked at the sight of Patzu imitating a frog. He peered over his shoulder, then felt his own mouth drop down. He snapped Patzu's mouth shut.

"Well boy, are you going to hang around here and let her think you don't love her or go up there and show her you do?" He asked the still shocked boy. Patzu looked up at him.

"Boss, Don't you guys-" he started to ask.

"Not really. We've all been wanting a break." Boss said.

"Then I can! Boss, you're the best!" Patzu hugged Boss and scrambled out of the bowl, a huge grin on his face. The other miners looked on, confused, until Boss enlightened them, then cheered. As soon as Patzu was at his house he shoved some clothes into his bag and grabbed the radio Dola had left him. He had helped out with the building of the new ship, so she might be willing to help him now, if he made it seem like she was getting something out of it.

"Dola! Do you hear me?" he called into the device, still excited. There was silence then a familiar cranky voice came on.

"Yes sonny, what is it you want?" She asked.

"Dola, I need to go see Sheeta. Can you give me a lift?" His excitement was palpable.

"Yes, we're heading that way… What's in it for me?" She sounded interested.

"I'm sure Sheeta will cook for you and the boys and let you stay over. It'll give you a vacation." Patzu crossed his fingers and hoped with all his heart Dola would say yes.

"Alright, fine. I'll come down to pick you up right now if you want, we're passing over."

"That would be awesome! I'll be on my roof!" He hung up and ran to the roof, looking anxiously. Soon enough the fly things (I have no clue what they are called) buzzed down. He snagged on without them stopping. Dola herself had come to pick him up, and she looked at him. Judging by his overexcited manner and obvious happiness, she thought she knew what was going on.

"Did you finally ask her to marry you?" She said to Patzu. Patzu looked at her and shook his head.

"No Dola, but she finally wrote that she loves me, I have to tell her I love her back in person!" He said. Dola blinked, then smiled as they went to dock. This was going to be an interesting trip.

It took three weeks to get to Gondor, and by the end of the flight even the boys, whom at first had been jealous, were glad for Patzu. He was so happy and energetic – it was like having a little kid around, one who was very high on sugar. As they neared Sheeta's farm, Patzu anxiously peered over the bow. He saw the barn, and grinned.

"Dola, there it is! Want to set down or take the buzzers?" He called. Dola laughed.

"Set down boys, before Patzu takes a header off of the bow!" She called. Preparations began as Patzu waited, anxious to see Sheeta.

Sheeta was cleaning the barn, her singing echoing around her, her pretty voice charming even the cattle into silence. She didn't hear as Dola's ship set down, just continued to haul water and scrub on her hands and knees. She was hauling another clean bucket of water when someone half tackled, half hugged her from behind.

"SHEETA!" Patzu yelled, hugging her tightly. Sheeta stumbled forward slightly, her bucket of water going flying.

"Patzu? I thought-" She asked. He spun her around so that she was facing him and, before he could finish his sentence, kissed her. Sheeta blushed slightly, but relaxed, kissing him back. They pulled back at the same time.

"Sheeta, of course I love you! You're the best thing I've ever had happen to me!" Patzu said. She looked at him, slightly stunned.

"You never wrote back…" She said finally.

"I know Sheeta, I'm so sorry." He looked down, then dug in his pocket.

"Patzu, what?" He cut her off, going down on one knee.

"Sheeta, will you marry me?" He asked, looking up at her and holding out the ring.

"Y-yes!" She said, hugging him tightly. Patzu grinned, hugging her back, tightly. He never wanted to let her go, but…

"Patzu, we understand you love her, but can she at least make us some food?" Dola's voice cut through and both turned, laughing, to obey.

* * *

I apologize again if this isn't exactly to your taste. I do not read reviews, so emailing me and/or pming me is best.

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this.

And please, go douse yourself in water, don't flame.


End file.
